kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Hit-Girl
Hit-Girl is one of the protagonists in the Kick-Ass comic book series. She is a young but effective vigilante, trained by her father from an early age to be a costumed superhero and assassin. Hit-Girl is the superhero identity of Mindy Macready. Biography Origin As a young girl, her father took her away from her mother and trained her to become a superhero assassin. He led her to believe that he was a former policeman who was on a revenge vendetta after mobsters killed his wife. He does admit eventually that he simply wanted her life to be interesting but his methods for this are questionable, seeing as he trained her to be a weapon against gangsters. However, Mindy becoming Hit-Girl and coming to live and fight for Big Daddy is much more similar to a kidnapping, with Hit-Girl's mother marrying the investigating officer. A highly lethal martial artist and weapons expert, she has been trained to fight crime practically since infancy. As she and her father are constantly on the run, Hit-Girl's upbringing and social life have been limited to her training and crime fighting. Unlike Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl is depicted as a very effective "superhero". She is described by Lizewski as resembling a mix between John Rambo and Polly Pocket. Hit-Girl has been convinced by Big Daddy that she is out to avenge her mother. She longs for her father and her to have a normal life as a "regular family" once her mother has been avenged, but given that he has lied to her, this dream was not likely to happen. Meeting Kick-Ass Hit-Girl first met Kick-Ass when she and Big Daddy hit a small gang coincidentally just as Kick-Ass was confronting them. She saved his life and felt that he had potential. However, Kick-Ass was mystified by her secretive nature, while all the other heroes were making names for themselves on the internet, Hit-Girl was virtually unheard of. Her and Big Daddy's vendetta against the mob did lead to her being heard of, but few people knew much about her. Genovese conflict Kick-Ass later introduced Hit-Girl and Big Daddy to Red Mist, who turned out to be the son of the mob boss, who was Big Daddy's primary target, although Kick-Ass was unaware of this. Angry that the crime organization had been targeted, Hit-Girl was shot by Red Mist, although she fell through a window and could not be checked. Thanks to her kevlar and her training, she survived and went for revenge, rescuing Kick-Ass but being unable to save her father. She and Kick-Ass went to avenge her father, with Kick-Ass taking down Red Mist while she took on John Genovese . Hit-Girl struggled against Genovese until Kick-Ass intervened after fighting Red Mist, he shot Genovese in the testicles, and Hit-Girl used the distraction to grab a cleaver and kill him. Retirement After taking down the organization, Hit-Girl became an urban legend in the superhero community but she returned to live with her Mother, who married Marcus, the man investigating Hit-Girls disappearance. Her mother remained unaware of her secret identity, but Marcus was fully aware, urging Hit-Girl to quit fighting crime, because her involvement in such danger could risk her mothers health. Again, it shows a sad example of a father figure manipulating her, something that she can't seem to escape from. Hit-Girl orginally trained Kick-Ass to fight but later turned down his requests to join Justice Forever. Marcus then banned Hit-Girl from spending any time with Kick-Ass. Return Hit-Girl made a comeback after the attack of the Mother-Fucker's team at the funeral of Kick Ass' father. After saving Kick Ass from his abductors, they detoured onto the former "Justice Forever" hideout, where they wiped out many members of the Toxic Mega-Cunts. After interrogating and torturing one remaining survivor in the hideout, Hit girl warned Marcus about an attack in .]]Time square which will be led by the Mother-Fucker himself. Later on, in Time Square, she battled side to side with Kick Ass against the Team of the Mother-Fucker and Mother Russia, wherein she was badly disadvantaged with. She faced Mother Russia and eventually got the advantage after stabbing the latter with a broken glass in the neck and the stomach. Hit-Girl then proceeded to decapitate Mother Russia. At the near end of the brawl, she told Kick Ass to return to the HQ but not to worry, for she will also be there soon. She then made a diversion by throwing a smoke grenade to save Kick Ass from the police, who would have arrested him after seeing him throw the Mother-Fucker from the rooftop. She would take a police car and go on a road rage, until a police officer stopped her and led her to crash her car. By the end of the series, she was heavily injured and bruised and was arrested and charged with 60 counts of murder. Personality Unlike most girls of her age, she is very interested in weapons and can handle death well. She doesn't seem to be at all bothered by blood and guts. She regularly curses and as previously mentioned likes Hello Kitty, comics and Clint Eastwood and John Woo movies. There are very few moments where she acts like other little girls her age and has often proved herself to be far more mature than her crime-fighting counterpart, Kick-Ass. She is also very determined. An example of this is when Kick Ass tells her that her father was just murdered, she responds by saying: "Finish the job, mourn later." However when Johnny G is finally dead, she turns to Kick Ass and asks him for a hug, covered in tears and blood. Skills and Abilities Abilities *Hit-Girl has been trained to take a bullet (with a bullet-proof-vest on, of course), fight hand-to-hand, fight with both blunt and bladed weapons, and she has been taught about guns, inventors of guns, and even action movies and action movie stars. The nature of Hit-Girl's training has made her particularly brutal and remorseless in combat. Equipment Costume *She wears an improvised superhero-style costume and wields a pair of katanas in combat. Weapons *She carries a selection of small throwing blades. *She is also very skillful in the use of a flamethrower. *In the last two issues, she uses a pair of Glock 23 pistols to slaughter mobsters en masse. Gallery In Other Media Film *''See: Hit-Girl (Chloë Grace Moretz)'' Notes *Artist John Romita, Jr. commented about the character: "I think what's so badass is, how can a little girl become such a force? And I likened it to parents that turn their kids into super athletes. Even against their own will. They become unconscious athletes, almost to a fault. They become hardened. It kind of works the same way." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kick-Ass (comic) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (comic) characters